Secret Princess:I
by SujuSnsdShineeFreak1829
Summary: Sakura Suzuki was a princess from sound. there was a war and she got seperated with her dead mother,goes with . read i'm not gonna tell you,it's a suprise : R&R and no flames! and btw,this is my first story so don't make me feel bad or..cliff hangers!


Yumi:hello guys!!

Suki:Hey guys!

Yumi:Wat'cha guys doing??

Sakura:wat r U doing?

Deidara:yeah wat r u guys doing,un?

Yumi and suki:OMG…ISNIT OBVIOUS?!?! WERE DOING A FANFICTION OFCOURSE!!

Naruto:hmmm……

Yumi:someone description! *snaps my finger*

Suki: I'll do it *sighs* she does not own naruto or any characters althought she would really like it if she owns naruto..it will be the best present for her!!

Yumi:HEY!! THAT WAS TOTALLY NOT COUNTED!!! ….oh,and enjoy! Remember to R&R Or I'll Kill You!! Oh And it's sakura's POV….NOW GET BACK HERE SUKI I'LL KILL YOU!! *Crash in the background*

* * *

"sakura,I love you…remember that ok?" "yes mommy,I love you to!" I hugged her as tight as I could "Hahaha,you don't want to strangle me do you sakura? You hug so tightly as if I'm leaving forever" she said with a slight chuckle I was going to comment on the until someone knocked on the door."come in" mother said with a smile on her face just then itachi-nii-san came in and said "ahem,I'm sorry for the interruption my queen…but I must take away sakura now and go to school." He said calmly bowing to her "oh itachi! You don't have to do that and you know that! And no need to apologize cuz you did not interrupt anything now sakura it's time to go.." I hugged her same like last time and ran to itachi-nii-san and held his hand. I could hear my mother's faint laughter before finally going out of the castle."itachi-nii-san…where is sasuke-kun??" I asked tilting my head to one laughed and pointed toward a boy leaning against the tree looking bored. "SASUKE-KUNN!!!!" I shouted as I ran toward him and hugged him. "hey sakura-chan!!" "sasu-"

"sakura?? Sakura-chan,wake upp…heellloooo?? Sakura-chan….hime-chan?? Sakura Hime?? Wake up!!" someone whispered in my ears. I finally sat up and rubbed my eyes then I looked around…something was different…."sasu-kun…where are we??" I asked still looking around the room "I don't know either…let's go ask brother" he said in a calm voice. He held my hand and pulled me straight to itachi-nii-san. When we got there,itachi-nii-san was talking to 2 people. One Of the person was a beautiful lady,she got long blond hair with brown eyes she was wearing a brown skirt with shorts inside and brown sports-like shirt (you know the one that was like ino's clothes in shippuuden only that it's brown) with brown gloves and a green jounin vest that hid her clothes on the inside only letting her skirt be seen she was very pretty indeed but next to her was also a blonde only that his hair is darker blonde tied up to a short high ponytail at his back and was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a green vest like the lady's one and black pants with a bandage tied around his upper-knees with an attached small packet on the side of the bandage. they must have notice my chakra and sasuke's chakra cause he turned around as soon as I stepped in the room. "oh,why hello there little angel…your name must be sakura,am I right?" he said smiling. The lady walked over to me and kneeled down to my level and said "hello sweetie,you must be the sakura itachi was talking about" she said smiling dazzling I couldn't help but stare and smile back at her…she was indeed sooo pretty. "I'm kenji and this is my wife,Janice we have 1 daughter and 1 son…you can meet them when we get to our village" he said smiling. Then itachi-nii-san picked me up bridal style and carried sasuke on his back and we started running. I soon started to doze off.

Sasuke's Pov

Itachi-nii-san carred sakura bridal-style and then bended down gesturing me to ride on the back so I did wat I was told and clinged on his back. We soon started to run to their village. I soon got bored and checked on sakura finding out that she slept again…I sighed and slept aswell. When I woke up we were at the village already we were walking to a huge tower and saw that beside it was 4 stone faces.i was fascinated at the stone faces not only they were huge..they were also all boys and no girls,I wonder if sakura grew up she would be in there…and ofcourse I wondered if my face was going to be there also. When we got the the big tower we entered a door reavealing a dark purple red room with some pictures,tables and 3 chairs…and an old man wearing a hat infront of an glass ball. "why your back kenji and Janice…oh and look who you brought,come here you little kids" he said with a smile. Sakura and me walked toward the old man "hello there little angel,tell me what's your name and your name too" he said looking at me and sakura "m-my n-name i-is s-sa-sak-sakura….ha-haruno" "and my name is….sasuke uchiha" "what a nice name…sakura and sasuke it rhymes very much I like your name" he said still smiling "you guys are dismissed but you have to see me later you three" he said looking at brother while brother just nodded. "come on,I'll introduce you to our kids" he said. We walked to their house,when we reached their house some kids were playing on the sand. "MOMMY!!" a short blonde haired girl shouted. She was wearing a clip to prevent her bangs to cover her eyes or face she was also wearing green slippers with a green singlet and orange shorts "mommy?" a blonde haired boy also asked. His hair was until his chin,his hair was also tied up to a ponytail but not like his daddy's one (his hair is like on shippuuden) he also ran and hugged and then looked at me and sakura.

Sakura's POV

A blonde haired twins looked at us followed by their friends playing at the sand "this is my daughter and son I was talking about,their name is ino and deidara" said "go on,play with them I'll have to talk to your brother" she said as they walked inside their house leaving us the alone "soo…hi,I'm ino come on and play with us at the sand I'll introduce you to my friends!" the one named ino said as she took hold of my hand anad pulled me to her friends. "hey ino,who's that?" a boy with brown spiky haired boy with 4 red triangle on his cheeks. He was wearing a gray shirt with black shorts and a puppy on his shoulder "I don't know but let's introduce ourselves first" "ok,I'm kiba nice to meet you" he said "then I'm temari and this is my little brothers kankuro and gaara" she said pointing at a red haired boy and a brown haired boy "I'm deidara,ino's twin brother" the blonde one said "I-I'm h-hi-hinata" a shy girl said "I'm tenten" a brown haired bun-bun girl said "I'm shikamaru and this is my best friend,chouji" a black hair that was until his shoulders "how about you? What's your name?" ino asked. I blushed when she said that so I hid behind sasuke's back "oh,she's just shy..by the way I'm sasuke uchiha" I heard sasuke said "i-I'm s-sakura haruno" I said shyly getting out of sasuke back but still blushing just then I felt a chakra near by and turned around seeing a spiky blonde haired boy with cat-like whiskers on his cheeks wearing a white t-shirt with a big orange swirly circle on his chest with white shorts and white slippers. As soon as he saw me looking at him,he ran away. "hey…why did he run away??" I asked confused still looking at the open gate that they forgot to close "mommy said that never go near him because he's a monster…he have a monster sealed inside him,his father is the third hokage" ino said as if she were very smart. "oohh,ok" I said with no feelings. Just then ino's mother walked out of the house and said "your gonna live with us for now.."

* * *

The Next Day

I woke up earlier then deidara,ino and sasuke. I gently opened the door making sure that it was not making any creaking sounds and tiptoed outside the door. When I was outside the door I made sure to close it and go down stairs to the kitchen only finding out that itachi was already awake watching tv,Janice cooking and kenji helping her get the plates on the table. They all looked at me,Janice was the first one to speak "oh,your up early sakura..i see that you wake up earlier then deidara and ino,hmm…nevermind come on here and eat" she said. I walked inside the kitchen and sat down "what's for breakfast mom- I mean " I said looking at her hoping she didin't notice when I accidentally almost said mommy but ended up saying mom instead. I heard her faint chuckle and said "it's ok,you can call me mommy if that's hwo you call your mother..and call kenji father" she said smiling. "h-hai.." I stuttered. I went my way to the kitchen and sit down on a chair. She finally put the egg and bacon on a plate and placed it down on the table. "itadamatsu!!" (or how ever u spell/say it ^_^') I said before munching up. After I finished, I asked them my permission if I can go and explore the city "ok,but be careful…even thought this is a safe city,there might be a few crimes going on ok??" mommy said "hai,I'mm be careful" I said smiling before running out of the door and on to the streets. When I got to the playground,I saw a boy sitting on the swing playing by himself looking down,some of the kids even throw things at him while some parents pull them farther away from him when they get near him and mutter something to them that I couldn't hear. My heart fell for the boy so I ran towards him but I stopped immediately when I saw some boys throwing rocks at him until he bleeded and fell to the floor. I ran as fast as I can to the boy to help him "oh…are you ok??" he didin't look up at me and just stayed there silent. "heeelllooo??? Are you ok?? Come on,I'll help you up…" before I finished my sentence his head shot right up. I dazed when I saw him,he had dark blue eyes, cat-like whiskers on his cheeks and a dazed,confusing face.

Naruto's Pov

"w-why are you speaking to m-me…w-where's ur p-parents??" I asked in a confusing tone. "don't worry,I'll tell you…but please come with me first" she said with a smile so dazzling that it calmed me down. She crouched down and said "please come with me.." I tried to stand up but I couldn't "here,I'll help u ok?" she said putting my arm around her shoulder and helped me to get up. We walked around the village getting some confused looks and stares from people passing by. We walked until we reached a wide beautiful garden with roses,cherry blossoms and other beautiful flowers. "woah,sugoi!!" the girl who helped me said in excitement. She put me down under a sakura tree. " my name is sakura haruno,how about you?" she said looking at me "i-I'm…n-naruto u-uz-uzumaki" "oh,ok…do you know why my mother chose the name sakura for me?" she said still looking at me. "umm,no..w-why??" "because my mother loved cherry blossoms and her hair was light red while my dad's hair is white..pure white but he's not old ok?" she said cutely while I just stared at her,dazed. "how about you?" "i-it's…hard to explain..and painful.." "oh,ok then..i won't force you don't worry" she said smiling then looking up at the clouds "you know…my mother and father are up there,in a happy place…I'm sure your mommy and daddy too" I looked at her shocked "h-how d-did you k-know?!?!" I asked still shocked and confused "just a hunch" she said giggling.

* * *

A few years later…(Saku's pov)

Riinggg…rinnggggg!!!! Rinnggg!! RIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

"ughhh….i'm up,I'm up…just shut up aready!!" i said angrily and tiredly getting out of bed. "HOLY COOWW!! I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL IF I DON'T HURRY!! AHHH!!"i said shocked. i ran,grabbed her towel,take a short and cold shower and quickly went over to her cabinet. I grabbed my skinny jeans,green t-shirt and pink jacket. I quickly walked to my mirror drawer and grabbed my comb and combed my hair neatly and straight. After that,I tied up my hair into a bun with a hair accessory that covered it and letting some of the hair drop down all the way to my shoulders. I quickly ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of bread and ran out of the door and unto school. if you don't hurry up,you'll sure be late for school! inner screamed at me. ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! I'M TRYING MY BEST HERE

ALREADY!! I screamed back at her. She's always driving me mental..but some times her advice or anything she says are actually useful. Finally,I arrived school!! I walked over to my first class which was maths. I sighed relieved that I wasn't THAT late. I walked over my table and put my bag down. "hey sakura!!" ino said to me with a big smile across her face. "hey ino.." I said. "why so happy?" I asked her with a confused tone. "let me guess…shopping?" "nope..hehe" "ok,new hot students??" I said smirking. "hell yeah!!!" ino said giggling. Before I could talk kakashi-sensei came in the door. "ok,we all have new classmates today and they are all boys…except for 1 girl.." kakashi-sensei said. "ok,come in now.." he said as a group of boys and 1 girl came in. when they came in,I stood up immediately making the whole class look at me and yes,including the new students whom I have known in my childhood.

Flashback….

"sasuke-kuunn!!" I shouted. "sakura-chan!!" he said "I have new fwiends,they said that they would meet us here so I'm waiting here…you can meet them when they arrive,ok?" sasuke said with a grin plastered on his face. "sasuke!" a group of boys shouted.


End file.
